


Memories

by Tiacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: In which Aomine reflects on his past relationship with Kise, and realizes what he lost.. And how Kasamatsu was the better fit for him... Because he was never good enough for the Ray of Sunshine.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Because I miss writing pairings in KNB.. and While Kikasa is my OTP, I've always loved Aokise as well... And like SOO many other pairings LOL. But they're in my top 6 pairings... And I just.. Felt like it?

Every time his eyes close, Aomine faces his mistakes.

It doesn't matter if it's been a week, a month, or even a year... He will always be haunted by the past... How he was never good enough for Kise. 

He attends every game Kaijou plays, if only to catch a glimpse of the blonde ace. He'd like to think his way of thinking changed since Tetsu and Bakagami beat him in the Winter Cup. But he can never let Kise go.

He's **selfish**. Because he sees the happiness, what the two of them used to share. And it's not directed at him anymore...

No. It's directed at Kasamatsu Yukio... His senpai. His boyfriend.

No matter how many times Aomine brings it up, Kise denies dating him. But he knows... he _knows._ They're together... And he thinks, it's uncanny... How the bright sun goes after someone as well mannered, and bruising as Kasamatsu. He watches the blonde's interviews, and how his golden hues twinkle just a _bit **brighter**_ at the mention of his significant other... And Aomine always thinks...

" _It used to be me."_

But now... NOW... Kise doesn't look at him that way.. No longer chases after him, as if begging for another chance... Those special days they shared at Teiko will forever remain in the past... And Aomine prefers it that way... Because...

Kise deserves better. And he HAS someone better.

Aomine could never give him what he needed, what he wants.. Sure, it was easy to play against him, accept every challenge... But he couldn't _support_ Kise... He couldn't _devote_ himself to the blonde... Aomine was lost, confused.. He lost interest in everything.. Everyone.

In his mind, Kise wasn't there... Simply an afterthought.. And no matter what Aomine did, Kise was distant.

Perhaps, he realizes as he watches another match, seeing the way Kise smiles brightly at Kasamatsu... And watches the way he gently punches his shoulder, a tiny smile on his lips... Kise was better off without someone like him... He deserves to have someone who will support him... The way Kasamatsu did after their match, picking him up from the floor and carries him back to the bench... Or how he _knows_ he answers every text from Kise, regardless of the time... He's heard the stories from Kise, but he never has to be told.. 

He just _**knows**_...

After all, it was the same thing _they_ used to do.

At first Aomine thinks he's been replaced... But he knows Kise still values him... Their friendship... It doesn't matter, because Kise will always try to keep him in his life... It's just never in a romantic way. It never WILL be that way again... He watches the way Kise chases after Kasamatsu, after a friendly game with everyone, and he squeezes him tightly. Kasamatsu is yelling something, but Aomine can't hear it... As if he lost his hearing, all he can see is the way they _adore_ each other.. How they banter, and the secret smiles they share between each other.. 

It makes him sick...

He finds himself mumbling he has to leave, ignoring Satsuki's cries of "W..Wait! D...Dai-chan!!" and heads home, ignoring his bag.. He doesn't dare look back at the concerned expressions... He knows Tetsu is watching, silently assessing the situation... He's grateful for Midorima, who seems to keep everyone else away.. He just needs... to be alone for a while... 

It's been four years now, and this was a match to celebrate everyone graduating and parting ways... But he can't find himself to be happy. Instead, his heart is aching in his chest, and he has to bite back a growl, disgusted with the thoughts in his mind. Kise has never been his... He's the sun; bright, and exuberant and _warm._ If he takes that away, no one gets to see it, feel it.. 

Aomine finds himself at home, laying in bed.. And he lets out an aggravating sigh.. He meets the bed, but makes no effort to strip from his clothing, or kick off his shoes. Instead, his eyes close, and he ignores the brightness from outside.. The weather, the sun, seems to be mocking him... As if telling him he doesn't deserve it.. And in a sense, he agrees..

Long ago, Kise was his ray of Sun.. But now, he's someone else's, and he can't find it in himself to steal him away... Because the truth is, Kise was never his to begin with.


End file.
